WCPW Loaded Episode 4
WCPW Loaded #4 was a British wrestling show which aired on Whatculture's Youtube channel on July 18, 2016. It was the fourth show promoted by WCPW and the fourth and final episode of Season One of the Loaded series. Loaded #4 was the final show before WCPW's first full-length special show Built To Destroy (2016). The main event was a tag team bout between Big Damo & Joe Coffey vs Rampage & Primate with Suzie, Jack "The Jobber" King and Adam Blampied all at ringside to support their respective wrestlers. Staging As with the previous episodes, WCPW Loaded #4 was staged at Warehouse 34 in Newcastle-upon-Tyne. The show took place on 16 June 2016 and was then edited and debuted on tape-delay on 18 July 2016 through the WhatCulture YouTube channel. Once again the show focussed more on the in-ring action than the opening shows of the season, with less reliance on backstage vignettes. King Ross and Adam Blampied continued on commentary duties and Ryan Devlin remained as ring announcer, but backstage interviewers were not used during the episode. The show was filmed back-to-back with WCPW Loaded #3 and the Built to Destroy special, the shows taking place on the same night. The matches were all filmed at Warehouse 34 but the commentary and 'backstage' segments were filmed separately in front of a green-screen with backgrounds superimposed in. These elements were then edited into the show. Background WCPW Loaded #4 continued the storylines that had been established earlier in Season One as they built towards the season finale Built To Destroy (2016). Big Damo and Rampage were set to wrestle for the vacant WCPW World Championship but continued to clash in the run up. Primate had beaten down Joe Coffey after losing a match to him the presvious week while Joe Hendry and Joseph Conners had formed an alliance but the two were struggling to see eye to eye. Elsewhere Prince Ameen was continuing to mentor a reluctant Gabriel Kidd but insisted the youngster should become his servant, while Martin Kirby and El Ligero's feud continued. Card Rundown The show opens with general manager Adam Pacitti addressing the crowd from the ring. He announces that following the events of the previous week, Rampage and Primate will take on Big Damo and Joe Coffey in the main event tonight. He also announces that Coffey and Primate will compete in a no-holds-barred match at Built to Destroy the following week. Gabriel Kidd v Drake Prince Ameen and Gabriel Kidd make their way to the ring, with Kidd taking on Drake in the first match of the evening. Kidd and Drake go back and forth. Ameen is attempting to coach Kidd from ringside but the youngster rejects his suggestions. Ameen eventually jumps on the ring apron and punches Kidd in the face, the distraction allowing Drake to throw Kidd to the mat and pick up the win. Ameen continues to berate Kidd untill Adam Pacitti returns and announces that the two will square off at Built to Destroy, with the loser having to agree to be the winner's servant. Pacitti also informs Ameen that he will be wrestling in tonight's next bout. Prince Ameen v Martin Kirby v El Ligero Ameen will be taking on Martin Kirby and El Ligero in a three-man elimination match, with Kirby and Ligero continuing their feud from the previous weeks. Kirby and Ameen team up to attack El Ligero, leading to a number of near pinfalls, but they both keep sabotaging the other's chances. Eventually Ameen has El Ligero in a hold and demands that Gabriel Kidd gets in the ring and hit the Mexican. Kidd refuses and slaps Ameen instead. Kirby grabs Ameen as he falls to the floor and pins him. Kirby begins to celebrate only for El Ligero to catch him with a C4L and get the victory. Kirby complains that it wasn't supposed to be an elimination match and that he is the winner. He demands another match with El Ligero and suggests a number of stipulations which Ligero refuses. Eventually Kirby offers to wear a dress if he loses which El Ligero accepts. Adam Pacitti reappears and fixes the match for Built to Destroy, making it a mask versus pride match. Kirby low blows El Ligero and leaves the ring. Noam Dar v Joseph Conners Next up is Noam Dar taking on Joseph Conners. Joe Hendry comes to ringside, supposedly to support his tag team partner, but Connors looks unhappy with Hendry trying to grab the spotlight. Dar eventually locks in a submission move forcing Connors to tap out. Backstage Drake talks directly to camera and suggests his earlier win was part of a message to Prospect. Main Event: Rampage & Primate v Big Damo & Joe Coffey Adam Blampied leaves the commentary booth to head to the ring and appears with Rampage as Suzie Kennedy and Primate follow them down the enterance ramp. Big Damo then comes out with Jack the Jobber and Joe Coffey and the four wrestlers square up for the main event. The match is a series of power moves as all four men take their share of the offence. Rampage and Primate appear the more effective as they double-team their opponents and get a couple of near pinfalls. Eventaully Rampage grabs Coffey and Adam Blampied yells at him to hit a piledriver on the Scotsman. Rampage initially sets the move up but decides against it to the annoyance of Blampied. Coffey reverses and gets a near pinfall but the all four wrestlers begin brawling in the ring. The three managers also get in the ring and begin fighting, with Kennedy accidentally hitting Blampied in the face as they try to team up on Jack the Jobber. The brawl spills out to ringside as the referee calls a no contest and security run out to try and break up the melee. The security team have little effect and soon the entire roster emerge, initially to break up the affray but they all soon begin brawling with each other. Eventually Damo hoists Alex Gracie above his head in the ring and powerbombs him over the ropes onto the rest of the roster at ringside as the show finishes. Matches Elimination triple threat match Videos |-| Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= Category:Shows Category:WCPW Loaded Episodes Category:Prince Ameen/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Gabriel Kidd/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Drake/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:El Ligero/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Martin Kirby/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joseph Conners/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Hendry/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Noam Dar/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Primate/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Coffey/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Big Damo/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Lucas Archer/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Alex Gracie/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prospect/Appearances (Team) Category:B-Generation X/Appearances (Team) Category:Jack King/Appearances (Manager) Category:Suzie Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Adam Blampied/Appearances (Manager) Category:Adam Pacitti/Appearances (General Manager) Category:King Ross/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Adam Blampied/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Ryan Devlin/Appearances (Ring Announcer)